prettycurefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Yotsuba Alice
(hay Clara Yotsuba trong bản lồng tiếng Anh Glitter Force Doki Doki) là một trong những Cure chính trong Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Cô là một trong những người bạn thời thơ ấu của Mana và cũng là nữ thừa kế của tập đoàn Doanh nghiệp Yotsuba. Alice sau khi biến hình trở thành , hay Glitter Clover trong Glitter Force Doki Doki. Đời sống Ngoại hình và trang phục Alice có đôi mắt màu cam đậm và mái tóc màu nâu nhạt buộc thành hai bím hai lớp được trang trí bằng hai chiếc cỏ ba lá nhỏ. Một lọn tóc xoăn duy nhất của mái tóc nhô ra của mỗi bím tóc, trong khi tóc mái của cô được cắt dài đến lông mày và những chùm tóc trên trán cô kéo dài đến tai. Cô mặc một chiếc váy xếp nếp màu trắng và chanh bên dưới chiếc áo yếm dài tay màu vàng được trang trí bằng diềm xếp màu vàng nhạt và ba chiếc nơ màu cam. Cô cũng mang tất quần bó màu vàng, giày Mary-Jane đen và vòng cổ cỏ ba lá. Đối với mùa hè, cô mặc một chiếc váy màu vàng nhạt với một chiếc áo yếm ngắn tay màu vàng mà có hình vẽ cỏ ba lá trên ngực, cùng với một chiếc vòng choker màu cam nhạt. Khi là Cure Rosetta, đôi mắt và mái tóc của cô chuyển sang màu cam sáng, cùng với chùm tóc trên trán và tóc mái của cô cũng đổi màu. Mái tóc cô mọc dài và được buộc thành hai bím tóc xoăn dày với hai chùm tóc xoăn nhỏ trên đầu của mỗi bên, giống như hình trái tim. Mỗi bím tóc được giữ lại bằng một bông hoa màu bạc hà gắn liền với chiếc nơ lá màu vàng, mỗi một cái với một bím kéo từ nó. Cô cũng mang bông tai cỏ ba lá. Chiếc váy màu vàng của cô có màu trắng đi xuống giữa, với đường viền màu bạc hà. Biểu tượng trái tim vàng của cô được lót bằng một chiếc lá bạc hà để phù hợp với vòng cổ bông và nơ. Váy của cô có hình dáng giống như chiếc váy xòe ba lớp trên một chiếc váy lót màu trắng xếp nếp. Lớp đầu tiên có màu vàng và trắng, trong khi lớp thứ hai có màu vàng nhạt và lớp dưới cùng có màu trắng và trông giống như một bông hoa. Đi kèm với vòng tay màu bạc hà và trắng với một chiếc nơ màu vàng gắn liền với chúng. Giày màu trắng của cô có đường viền màu bạc hà, phần trung tâm và mũi giày của cô có màu vàng. Một chiếc nơ màu vàng được gắn vào mỗi bên của giày. Về phía hông bên phải của cô, có Lovely Commune. Tính cách Alice là cô chủ và cũng là nữ thừa kế của tập đoàn Doanh nghiệp Yotsuba, một tập đoàn kinh doanh rất thành công. Cô dịu dàng và ôn hòa, và có một cái gì đó như là tác phong sôi nổi và luôn luôn bình tĩnh. Nhờ sự giáo dục của mình, cô là một cô gái tài năng, từ âm nhạc đến võ thuật đến nấu ăn. Tuy nhiên, cô đôi khi nói hoặc làm những việc mà đi lệch khỏi tâm lý thường ngày, khiến bạn bè cô sốc, hoặc chỉ biểu lộ nó bằng cách giới thiệu những thứ và những nơi thuộc sở hữu của các xưởng Công nghiệp Yotsuba, và đương nhiên, nó thuộc sở hữu của cô. Mặc dù bản chất hiền lành của cô, sự tức giận của cô là một cái gì đó phải được cảnh giác. Mặc dù hiếm, cô có thể có giải phóng mạnh mẽ cơn giận dữ của mình, đặc biệt là nếu ai đó trêu chọc hay làm tổn thưởng đến cảm xúc của bạn bè cô, và rất có khả năng đánh đập những người có lỗi. Khi bình tĩnh và kiểm soát, cô sau đó cảm thấy hối hận khi đã làm đau họ. Cô theo học trường tiểu học giống như Mana và Rikka, tuy nhiên, bây giờ cô đang học tại một trường trung học tư nhân, Học viện Nanatsubashi, thay thế. Nhưng vẫn có một tình cảm gần gũi với họ và sẽ luôn luôn có những bữa tiệc trà hàng tháng. Các mối quan hệ Aida Mana - Mana là một trong những bạn cùng lớp thời tiểu học của Alice. Hishikawa Rikka - Rikka là một người bạn cùng lớp thời tiểu học của Alice. Kenzaki Makoto - Makoto là một trong những đồng đội Pretty Cure của cô. Lance - Lance là tiên biến hình của Alice, người giúp cô biến thành Cure Rosetta. Sebastian - Người quản gia trưởng của Yotsuba Zaibatsu và đầy tớ trung thành của Alice. Cô ra lệnh cho ông bất cứ khi nào cô muốn, nhưng ông cũng là người mà Alice tin tưởng nhất. Yotsuba Ichiro - Ông nội của Alice và giáo viên võ thuật. Itsutsuboshi Reina - Một người quen của Alice, và từ quan điểm Reina là đối thủ của cô. Madoka Aguri - Gặp gỡ trong trận chiến với Regina và khuyên cô phải mạnh mẽ. Yotsuba Seiji - Cha của Alice và là chủ tịch của tập đoàn Yotsuba. Nikaidou, Momota, và Yashima - Họ là bạn học trong thời gian tiểu học. Ngữ nguyên học và ý nghĩa tên : Yotsuba (四葉) nghĩa là "bốn lá", đề cập đến cỏ ba lá, tương đồng trong hình dạng để phù hợp với thẻ bài của Cure Rosetta, quân bài chuồn. : (Tiếng Trung【中文】爱丽丝). Chính tả tên của cô hiện vẫn chưa rõ. Trong tiếng Nhật "Arisu", cách đọc trong hiragana, là tên dành cho bé gái Nhật Bản phổ biến "有栖", mà chủ yếu xuất phát từ một trong những hoàng gia Nhật Bản họ "有栖川". Trong tiếng Anh, "Alice", một cái tên nghĩa là "cao quý", và có lẽ là một đề cập đến nhân vật chính "Alice" từ câu chuyện của Lewis Carroll, "Through the Looking Glass" ("Alice ở xứ sở trong gương"). Alice Carroll đi đến một vùng đất át chủ bài mang tên Kingdom of Hearts, phù hợp với chủ đề của Doki Doki!. Cure Rosetta đề cập đến "Little Rose (Bông hồng Nhỏ)" trong tiếng Ý. Tên trong bản lồng tiếng Anh của cô, Clara nghĩa là "trong trẻo", "rạng rỡ" hay "nổi tiếng".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clara_(given_name) Lịch sử Mana và Rikka lần đầu tiên gặp Alice khi còn nhỏ, trong khi Mana đang cố bắt một con bướm và hai người đã lang thang vào sân của biệt thự của gia đình Alice, họ cũng học chung trường tiểu học. Ở trường tiểu học khi Alice bị bắt nạt bởi bọn con trai lớn tuổi hơn trong trường, Mana đã bước vào và bảo vệ cô. Hồi sau khi bọn con trai dẫn theo anh trai của họ trở lại, Alice nổi giận và đánh bại họ bằng cách sử dụng các kỹ năng võ thuật mà cô đã học được từ ông nội của cô và vì điều này, cô có vẻ ngại một chút khi sử dụng sức mạnh của mình lúc đầu để hỗ trợ họ từ bên ngoài. Cô phát hiện ra về Pretty Cure từ camera an ninh tại Clover Tower và một cặp ở khu vực khác nhưng có các cảnh quay bị xóa để bảo vệ bí mật. Cô cũng tìm thấy Lance khi Rikka và Mana vô tình để cậu ở trường. Cuối cùng cô vượt qua nỗi sợ hãi, giúp đỡ bạn bè của cô và biến đổi thành Cure Rosetta để bảo vệ Cure Heart và Cure Diamond. Cure Rosetta "Sự ấm áp của ánh nắng mặt trời! Cure Rosetta!" 陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ！ Hidamari poka poka! Kyua Rozetta! Là dạng Pretty Cure của Alice sau khi biến hình. Cô đại diện cho sự ấm áp. Trong Glitter Force Doki Doki, khẩu hiệu của cô là "As Warm and Bright as the Sun! I'm Glitter Clover!". Biến hình Lance nói ra tên của mình trước khi Alice đặt Cure Lovead dạng biến đổi vào tâm của trái tim bạc của Lance và nói lên "Pretty Cure Love Link!" Sau đó, cô đánh vần "L-O-V-E" trên Lovely Commune của cô và sự biến hình bắt đầu. Alice lơ lửng xung quanh với cơ thể của cô phát sáng màu vàng. Đầu tiên, tóc của cô phát sáng màu vàng và phát triển thành hai bím tóc dài. Tóc của cô sau đó chuyển sang một màu cam nhẹ hơn với các phụ kiện tóc và bông tai có hình dạng cỏ ba lá bắt đầu xuất hiện, cũng như vòng cổ của cô. Tiếp theo, tất tay và váy xuất hiện cùng với Lovely Commune gắn với trang phục của cô. Cô đặt đôi chân của mình trên mặt đất và đôi giầy của cô xuất hiện. Sau đó, cô vỗ ngực mình và chiếc trâm hình trái tim màu vàng của cô xuất hiện. Cuối cùng chiếc nơ váy của cô xuất hiện và Cure Rosetta phát biểu giới thiệu bản thân. Các đòn tấn công Rosetta Wall là đòn tấn công chính của Cure Rosetta, với câu thần chú . Đó là đòn tấn công phòng thủ đầu tiên trong Doki Doki!. Rosetta Reflection là đòn tấn công cá nhân thứ hai của Cure Rosetta với câu thần chú . Nó xuất hiện ở tập 11. Cô ấy cần Love Heart Arrow, và Cure Lovead của cô. Cô làm cho một bức tường cỏ ba lá hình mà sau đó xuất hiện và cô sử dụng nó để bảo vệ. Mặc dù Rosetta Reflection là một đòn tấn công phòng thủ, tấn công cũng được sử dụng để tiêu diệt Cutie Madame, được sử dụng trong tập 25. 'Rosetta Balloon' là đòn tấn công cá nhân thứ ba của Cure Rosetta thực hiện cùng Magical Lovely Pad. Nó xuất hiện lần đầu trong tập 33. Nâng cấp Sức mạnh Giống như các đối tác Cure của mình, cô có thể gia tăng sức mạnh của mình khi cô mất trong trận chiến một cách nghiêm túc, và khi điều này xảy ra, một ánh sáng màu vàng phát sáng xung quanh cơ thể của cô. Bài hát Diễn viên lồng tiếng của Alice, Fuchigami Mai, đã tham gia một số bài hát hình ảnh cho nhân vật cô lồng tiếng. Nhiều người trong số họ bao gồm song ca với '''Nabatame Hitomi', người lồng tiếng Aida Mana, Kotobuki Minako người lồng tiếng Hishikawa Rikka, Miyamoto Kanako, người lồng tiếng Kenzaki Makoto và Kugimiya Rie, người lồng tiếng Madoka Aguri. *'CLOVER ~Lời Ước nguyện của Một cô gái~' *'Báu vật Quý giá' Hợp ca *'Kho báu' (Cùng với Nabatame Hitomi và Kotobuki Minako) *'Vượt ra khỏi Bầu trời'' (Cùng với Nabatame Minako, Kotobuki Minako, Fuchigami Mai, Kugimiya Rie, Yoshida Hitomi và Kurosawa Tomoyo) Nhận xét *Cure Rosetta là nhân vật thứ ba có màu chủ đề màu vàng nhưng mái tóc màu cam, trước bởi Cure Pine và Cure Muse. *Đòn tấn công của Cure Rosetta tương tự như Mint Protection ''của Cure Mint , và ''Sunflower Aegis ''của Cure Sunshine. *Cure Rosetta là Pretty Cure thứ ba trong loạt phim không có tên tiếng Anh. (Rosetta là tiếng Ý cho "bông hồng nhỏ"). Đầu tiên là Cure Rouge (Pháp), và thứ hai là Cure Aqua (Latin). *Biến hình của cô lạc quan hơn và năng động hơn so với đồng đội của mình, mặc dù tính cách vua chúa của cô. *Alice xuất hiện để chia sẻ những đặc điểm với Arisugawa Otome từ ''Aikatsu!, loạt BANDAI Carddass các cô gái khác. Họ có sự xuất hiện tương tự, sử dụng câu lạc bộ vàng như motif chính của họ và cả hai đều có "Arisu" trong tên của họ. Trớ trêu thay, Kurosawa Tomoyo, diễn viên lồng tiếng của Otome, đang làm chủ đề mở cho Doki Doki. *Alice là một trong ba Pretty Cure chơi piano, trước bởi Minazuki Karen và Hojo Hibiki. *Cure Rosetta là Cure thứ hai có quân chuồn như là biểu tượng của cô, sau Cure Passion. *Alice là Cure thứ hai có một quản gia, trước bởi bởi Minazuki Karen từ Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Gogo). *Alice cùng tên gia đình của cô với tên cũ Clover Town - Quận Yotsuba mua sắm và Public Yotsuba Junior High School - Momozono Love và trường của Higashi Setsuna. Cô là Cure thứ hai để chia sẻ tên gia đình cô một trường, sau khi Myoudouin Itsuki và Học viện Myoudou, nhưng trong trường hợp thứ hai của, ông nội của cô là hiệu trưởng của trường. *Các bím tóc trên đầu Cure Rosetta có thể đại diện cho tai gấu, cho rằng tiểu tiên đối tác của cô giống như một con gấu bông. **Kiểu tóc của Alice tương tự như của Miyuki và Cure Lemonade từ khi ba trong số họ có tóc của họ có hình dạng "bím". *Tập 42, tiết lộ rằng hoàng đạo của cô là Song Tử. **Ngày sinh nhật của Alice, đó là ngày 28 tháng 5, đã được tiết lộ bởi Yamaguchi Ryota thông qua Twitter. *Cure Rosetta theo có sự khác biệt với các khác Cure Vàng là có một bộ trang phục bồng bềnh hơn các đồng đội của họ. *Alice là Pretty Cure thứ tư không có tên Nhật Bản (Alice là một cái tên Latin), những người khác là Minazuki Karen (Hy Lạp), Momozono Love (tiếng Anh), Kurumi Erika (Đức) và Kurokawa Ellen (Scotland). Cô là sau khi Hikawa Iona (Old Irish) và Maria (Latin) từ Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Cure Rosetta là Cure thứ 3 có các đòn tấn công phòng thủ. **Cô là Cure vàng theo chủ đề thứ hai có các đòn tấn công phòng thủ, trước bởi Cure Sunshine. *Alice đã được lên kế hoạch ban đầu có một người anh trai tên là Hiromichi, từng là cựu chủ tịch hội học sinh của trường Trung Học Oogai và là một trong những người dẫn Mana trở thành chủ tịch của hội học sinh trường Oogai. Anh cuối cùng đã được cắt giảm do ý tưởng của Mana có tình cảm với cậu, đó là đi ngược lại "từ thiện" nhân vật ý tưởng của mình. *Anh trai của Alice, Hiromichi, chỉ được đề cập trong Sách Hoàn thành chính thức, nhưng anh không bao giờ xuất hiện trong truyện. *Alice xuất hiện như Cure Rosetta để cung cấp Thông điệp chúc mừng kỷ niệm lần thứ 10 vào đầu tập 27 của Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Alice là Cure đầu tiên bị bắt nạt trong cuộc sống đời thường của cô sau Haruno Haruka từ Go! Princess Pretty Cure; mặc dù vậy, sự kiện nhỏ bắt nạt của cô biến mất, vì cơn giận của cô. Thư viện ảnh :Trang chính: Yotsuba Alice/Thư viện ảnh Tham khảo Thể_loại:Các nhân vật của Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Thể_loại:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính